kawaii adventures of fin and jack
by Vinmienny
Summary: Well its not rlly about fin and jack its about thar friends Calamity Rosalie and Magdelena who have alot os sawg and they are all very sexy so guys wil like  da fic. calamity and roselie ave to save there friend from the iceking he took her to be his wife


(This was ritten by me and my m8s wuv you bubz, it was acculy rote by dorla and me and anny helped with our chars (mines rosalie) she sent it to me to post here as im the only one wid an account. we helped her with spellin ans tuff as Dorla stuggels with it sometimes. Anyway plz injoy da first chapter and live us some feedbak we wood like to improv how we rite so we can make this aorty better)

Chapter 1: Da party

As Calamity,Rosalie and Magdelena swaggrd trough the gates of the ballroom,everyone turned to stair at was wearing a lether miniskirt like 3cm just over her vajayjay with her hot pank thong riding up around her wore a Marylin Manson belly top that just about coverd her bewbs and big rocker leather high heeled boots with spiky shit all over ' was wearing her favorite Gir t-shirt,which totez brought out her rainbow colord was also wearing skin tight skinny jeans with a bright prink tootoo and mix match Coverse cuz she's so crazy and lip ring jangld as she swaggrd into da ball room. Rosaline was wearing a supa kawaii purpul minny skirt that was rely cute it had like blak stars on it. She was also whereing a hoody with bunny ears on it. she wears hoodys coz she is like down to earth and guys cun like talk to her and stuff. She donsnt wear low cut tops coz her boobs are big and she dosnt like ti when men try hit on her.

As soon as gunball saw Meggie he walked faster to see her. "Hey You have a nice ass and i was to smack it" he said was whereing lether skinny jeans and a three days grace tshirt with a lether jacket wit spiky shouldr had smeered mascara and eye linr all ovr his face,it lookd super black lipstik made his lips look so much mor delishus. "omg gumball, you so totes dressed up to imprss Maggie! Dude thats lie so fucking kawaii!" Said Roselin coz she can spek fluent juts roled his eyes and fliked his dazzling emo died it blak wit steaks of blue and green,it lookd so fucking hot.

Calamity startd sayin dis magical spell ''Memoriesus,sharpis asus daggeresus,Piercus into thesus fleshuses ofes todayeth.'' 1nce she was dun sayin dis spell,a bottl of vodka mixd wit Monstr appeered in her drinked frum da bottl and collasped on da floor,cuz she cant handle her alkohol lolz.

Magdelena swooped her long blak/rainbow bangs out of her face.''Hey'' she said all sexi like,so alluring that lyk every man in da bilding turned to smolder at kawaii icy blu eyes sparkld in the lites,makin dem look so blushed akwardly coverd his crotch wit his fake kitsune tale becuz he was totes getting a bonr.

Roselie looked at marshall across da room. it was akwrd coz they used to date bak when she was nown as finona but then she became goffic and he said he didnt like goff girls but then he started to like maggie and she was so sad she cut herelf evry night thats how she gte her powrs at nite tym coz shes nighttime let out dis reel long sigh nd dyed a litle on d inside.

Calamity woke up frum da flur and saw Cinnamon Bun acros da burshed hur cyan hare bak into plaice and swaggerd over 2 him all sexi lyk.''Hey Sugarbuns!'' She says all depresd started grindin seductivly on a neerby candy cayn man,tryin to get Cinammon Bun all hawt,but den she remembrd he didnt haev a gav up on him becuz she akshully just wantd him 4 his sexi swagrd bak 2 her posse.

Maggie went to kiss Gb FOR THE FIRST TIME, but den suddenly there was a crash in da window and dat pedo Ice King was threr and he looked like a hipseter prep. He saw maggies ass and boobs and he got a boneerr he then took her on his shodler and fluw away using his beard pwers.''Noo!'' Cryed cudnt actualy see her bein taken trough his thick bangs,but frum context he new it was dat old pedofile Ice king. Gb cryed nd axed everyone to help but not one wood help exscept Rosalie and calamity who were brave and they loved there friend who was taken by the pedo ice king. "We shall go we love our froend".Calmity and Rose put on dis super sexi cloths dat loked liek the goffik Charle's Angles.


End file.
